ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Joe
is a Robot that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, "Westward, Ultra Garrison." Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' to be added 'Andro Melos' to be added 'Heisei Ultraseven' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar' to be added 'Ultraman X' King Joe reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 11, entitled "An Unknown Friend".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Joe's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, King Joe was sent from Planet Pedan to attack the Earth. Appearing in its Four Ship forms, King Joe landed in Area T6-9 and combined to form its Robot form to continue its attack on Earth. Xio quickly arrived on the scene to fend off the Robot, but King Joe easily shrugged off their assault, and in the process, shot down Hayato and Wataru in the Musketty, trapping them inside as King Joe closed in on them. Realizing their friends were in trouble, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X, and the Ultra battled with King Joe instead. At first the battle seemed to be at a standstill, but after King Joe took advantage of its ability to separate and reform immediately, Ultraman X was quickly overpowered, even after using both his Zetton Armor and the Xanadium Beam, only for their attacks to miss. At one point, King Joe managed to pin Ultraman X to beat him down, only for its attention to then shift to Asuna when she fired her Ultlaser at the Robot to distract it. As King Joe prepared to finish Asuna off, Ultraman X got in the way of its blast, taking the damage himself. In doing so however, a new Mechanical Monster appeared on the scene to help Ultraman X against King Joe: Cyber Gomora! Having materialized after Daichi (from inside Ultraman X) had come to an agreement with Gomora after witnessing the Monster's memories, Cyber Gomora now helped Ultraman X in fighting back against King Joe! This time, King Joe was no match for the combined might of Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora, and was ultimately destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Galaxy Cannon (which the Ultra had gained from Ultraman Max previously.) 'Ultra Fight Orb' to be added 'Ultraman R/B' to be added King Joe Black is an alternate Black Variant of the original King Joe. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' King Joe Black debuted throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey, as one of the series' major antagonists. 'First Series' King Joe Black first appeared in episode 9 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, entitled "The Pendragon Doesn't Rise to the Surface!"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_kingjo.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Joe Black's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series. King Joe Black appeared in the form of its four smaller ship forms by patrolling the planet Boris, slaughtering anything in its path per orders of its masters, the Alien Pedan. On an unknown but still malicious agenda, the first of the Robot's victims were a stray Angross and Gromite who were engaged in battle before the Robot noticed the ZAP SPACY flying nearby and it attacked them too, shooting them down and stranding them underwater. Luckily after repairing the Pendragon, the ZAP SPACY resumed their flight to Vincent Island to find and rescue the survivors of the Planet. In episode 10, (entitled "Unexpected Reunion,") King Joe Black returned to ambush Rei and his Gomora once more, while they were locked in battle against a Salamandora and a Lunatyx. King Joe Black murdered Salamandora and Lunatyx and combined to form its true form to battle Gomora itself. The Robot proved to be extremely powerful by vastly overclassing Gomora in battle and taking every hit from Gomora without showing any signs of damage. Even with the assistance of Litra, Eleking, and the ZAP SPACY all fighting as well, King Joe Black continued to shrug off their assaults, and it took down all 3 of Rei's Monsters in the process. Realizing that he had no chance of winning their fight, and that everyone would be killed if he kept on, Rei begrudgingly returned back to the Pendragon after a simultaneous blast from Gomora, Litra, and Eleking's attacks struck King Joe Black point-blank and still doesn't do any harm to the Robot, which followed up by taking down the three Monsters once again without any effort. In episode 12, (entitled "Reiblood,") King Joe Black began to get desperate in its hunt for the ZAP SPACY as it was seen again (in its four ship modes) murdering a ZAP Rescue Force that was on its way to save the ZAP SPACY and the Survivors, as well as being responsible for sabotaging an artificial sun that was in orbit around Boris, threatening to kill all life on the Planet once it had collided. King Joe Black's last appearance was in the series finale, (entitled "Planet Escape,") where it attacked both Rei and Kate, who were in a Reionyx Battle. With Rei too beat up from his fight with his sister, Kate was forced to fight instead as her Zetton fought King Joe Black in a fierce battle of their own, with neither of them able to best the other with their abilities. Finally once Rei had transformed into "Reimon" and Gomora had transformed into "EX Gomora" both for the first time ever, EX Gomora took on King Joe Black and Zetton together without any trouble, and the Monster impaled King Joe Black with his tail, leaving it incapable of fighting any further. Despite being crippled in battle though, the crazed robot would not give up and while it could no longer separate, it latched onto the ZAP SPACY's Pendragon, attempting to drag them all back down to Boris's surface so that they would die along with it as the artificial sun was mere seconds away from colliding with Boris. Suddenly during the robot's ambush, Ultraman appeared and created an UItra Slash to sever King Joe Black's only arm off! As Ultraman dragged the Robot down to Boris to ensure that it didn't escape, the artificial sun finally collided with the planet, destroying King Joe Black in the process. 'Second Series' King Joe Black first appeared in episode 10 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "The New Horizon of War."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/kingjhoe.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Joe Black's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, it is revealed that King Joe Black was but one of many other King Joe Blacks that were mass-produced and deployed by the Alien Pedan to find and hunt down weaker Reibloods throughout the Universe. Having landed on Planet Hammer to continue their hunt. One King Joe Black was seen having been recruited by Dail, the "Reionyx Hunter," where it was seen murdering a Telesdon and a Re-Dorako, that had belonged to a Reiblood Alien Zetton and a Reiblood Alien Hook. Later, Dail confronted Rei, still bitter over not having been able to kill him yet, and he unleashed his King Joe Black to kill Rei instead. Going through with Dail's challenge, Rei summoned Gomora to fight back. However just like their battle on Boris, King Joe Black proved to be as strong as ever as the Robot easily withstood everything Gomora threw at it and dished it back at the Monster. Dail also commented that with every battle their King Joe Blacks engage in (including the one that was on Boris,) they constantly get upgraded to continue fighting and getting stronger, making Dail confident that his King Joe Black would win. Rei however in a shocking display gave a power boost to Gomora, and Gomora himself transformed into Reionic Burst Gomora, this time without going berserk! With more power than before but with a much more calm mind, Reionic Burst Gomora manhandled the King Joe Black with ease, and finally he destroyed the Robot with a Super Oscillatory Ray. Elsewhere on Hammer, the Reiblood Alien Keel, Grande was confronted by two Alien Pedan and another King Joe Black. Excited to fight once more, Grande summoned his Monster to fight back: Red King! Unlike Rei's Gomora however, Red King proved to be a strong Monster without a power boost to help it, and the Monster easily overpowered the King Joe Black until the Robot was destroyed by a flying jump-kick delivered by Red King, leaving Grande victorious and able to escape from the Alien Pedan. King Joe Black's last appearance was in episode 11, (entitled "A Warrior's Grave Marker") where a whole army of them were summoned by their master, Commander Harlen, to kill Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Rei tried his best to fight back against the King Joe Black army by having Gomora transform into Reionic Burst Gomora and summoning Litra and Miclas to assist him, but despite Gomora's power-up and the assistance of Rei's other Monsters, the onslaught from the never-ending King Joe Black army eventually overpowered Rei's Monsters, and all three of them were greatly weakened once the King Joe Black army began firing on their with their Guns. As Rei continued to fight though, Dail, (who was just barely alive after nearly being executed by Commander Harlen for his failures) managed to fight through his mortal injuries, and despite being shot at by his fellow aliens, thus turning his injuries fatal, Dail got the last laugh as he managed to free the ZAP SPACY from their imprisonment, and they fled back to the Pendragon to regroup while Rei and his Monsters continued to hold off the King Joe Black army just long enough for the ZAP SPACY to fire on the robot army with their strongest weapon given to them by Dail: The Pedanium Launcher. Finally with one blast, the King Joe Black army was annihilated, forcing the Alien Pedan to flee Hammer and return to their doomed timeline. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added King Joe Scarlett to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added King Joe Custom is an alternate variant of the original King Joe that appeared in the series, Ultraman Ginga S.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content10 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on King Joe Custom's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * King Joe is portrayed by suit actor Daisuke Terai in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery King Joe Black - ultra series.png|King Joe Black References Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Andro Melos Monsters Category:Heisei Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters